1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a low profile electrical connector, and more particularly to a low profile electrical connector having improved terminals.
2. Description of Related Art
An organization, named Serial Advanced Technology Attachment (SATA) Working Group released a specification defining an SATA interface. The SATA interface is used to connect storage devices such as hard disk, DVD and CD-ROM drives to a PC motherboard. The specification defines a first type SATA connector connected with a cable and a second type SATA connector mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB).
The second type SATA connector defined by the specification includes an insulative housing and a plurality of terminals. The terminals are retained in the housing and partly extend out of the housing for electrically connecting with the PCB. For simplifying the mounting process of the SATA connector to the PCB, the SATA connector is provided with press-fit terminals which have needle-eyed tails for being forcibly fitted into metal plated through holes of the PCB thereby ensuring a secured connection between the SATA connector and the PCB.
FIG. 1 of U.S. Pat. No. 6,312,296 discloses an electrical connector (1) with press-fit terminals (40). The terminals each comprise a needle-eyed pin (41) on a lower end thereof for insertion into a PCB. However, while the assembled electrical connector and PCB are subjected to vibration or shake, the press-fit engagement between the terminals and the PCB is perhaps affected and failed. Therefore, in turn, the electrical connection between the electrical connector and the PCB is not secured.
Hence, an electrical connector with improved terminals is required to overcome the disadvantages of the conventional electrical connector.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector having improved terminals assuring a secure connection between the electrical connector and a PCB on which the electrical connector is mounted.
To obtain the above object, an electrical connector of the present invention includes an insulative housing and a plurality of terminals retained in the insulative housing. The insulative housing defines a plurality of receiving passageways for respectively receiving the terminals. The terminals each includes a mating arm at a bottom end thereof for electrically connecting with a mating PCB and a locking arm extending upwardly from the bottom end thereof for engaging with the PCB. At least one locking arm engages with a bottom surface of the PCB to prevent the terminals from moving upwardly.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.